


Ian list of loves

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Mickey, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Ian Gallagher, Singer Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Ian loved Mickey, Mickey loved Ian. They were together for a reason. He loved Mickey but no one understood why, so he wrote his list of favourite things Mickey does.

1) Mickey had loved his mother. When she died, he would go and visit her grave site. No one knows except Ian. Mickey asked Ian to go with him on Halloween night. She died from an overdose in front of her son, Mickey. He had never forgotten that.   
2) Mickey talked in his sleep, about jello and other random things that Ian found funny.  
3) He loved Mickey, who could sing beautifully when no one’s around and played piano. No one knew but Ian.  
4) Mickey hid a lot of things, Ian was learning. His favourite colours are black and red.  
5) He’s a music lover. He likes bands like The Who and Beatles and loves to sing. He had a band with his brothers.  
6) He loves riding horses, rode a lot while living with his Aunt.  
7) He had a few fears but not many.  
8) He’s closer to Mandy and Iggy then any other brothers.  
9) He’d gotten his fuck u up tattoos when he was 14, his Uncle is a tattoo artist and had a shop. He has no other tattoos.  
10) He had Scars on his back from a house fire and his Father.  
11) He loves baseball, is a Sox Fan.  
12) He hates spiders. It’s funny to watch, as he yells for Ian one night to kill a fucking spider. “Just fucking kill it, Ian. Do it.” He’s screamed, standing on their bed. “Okay Babe, I got it.” Ian had laughed. “You okay?” Smiled Ian. “Hate them.” Whispered Mick, hugging Ian, his arms around his waist. “When I was little, Dad hated me so much he’d lock me up in the basement in the dark. There were spider webs, bugs and rats. I was about eight, I think. I hated them from day one.” Mickey said softly. “Babe, your Father was a dick. I promise you I’ll kill every single spider from now on, okay?” “Promise?” “Yes.” Smiled Ian.  
13) The other thing he loved about Mickey is he calls him Babe. It was fine.  
14) There is so many things he loves about being with Mick, after the whole thing with Sammie, the short break up made Ian release he couldn't live without his Mickey mouse. “You okay?” Smiled Ian. “Hate them.” Whispered Mick, hugging Ian, his arms around his waist  
Ian hates Terry for what he has done because Mickey is perfect inside and out. He’s going to love him forever.


End file.
